Super Sonic Legends: Episode 1-Introducing Team Heroes
by Pink Pal
Summary: Super Sonic Legends is the brand new adventure series featuring the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, as they venture on a thrilling quest to seek out the ultimate weapon to destroy the ultimate villain! Along the way, there will be astounding secrets revealed as well as unanticipated betrayals, all leading up to the magnificent finale! Here's how it all began...


**Chapter 1: An Evil Scheme To Beat All Evil Schemes!**

**Author's Note: Because Eggman hater and musicalocelot are going to contribute chapters of their own creation to the story, I am going to have their inititals in brackets next to the title of each chapter they write: PP-Pink Pal, Eh-Eggman hater and m-muscialocelot.**

Across the seemingly forever deserted plains, where the ground consisted of nothing more than deep marshes, stood a voluminous castle. With walls as black as night and not a single window in sight, it definitely had no intention of welcoming outsiders. Spiralling storms of rage circled the turrets. The drawbridge was down and the moat beneath had waters that looked as if they were teeming with rain clouds.

Inside the sinister building, an sinful scheme was cooking. Hundreds of jet-black hedgehogs with lime eyes and reptilian irises were seated at desks in an ill-lighted hall. They appeared to be scribbling notes down from a newspaper article that was being projected onto the wall at the front. The headline of the article read, "Super Sonic Saves City For The Hundredth Time!"

Besides the bold title was a photograph of a cobalt hedgehog with emerald eyes, who was wearing white gloves and a pair of red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle on each. He was grinning to show his pearly teeth and had a thumb stuck up. Every single hedgehog in the room repeatedly glanced up at the article before them with the deepest suspicion and then continued to write.

Watching over them on a balcony at the back was a lanky grey hedgehog with a patch stitched over his right eye, as well as maroon cuts running down his cheeks and arms. Observing the scene beneath him with one icy blue eye, he smirked to reveal large fangs, before turning to face one of the hedgehogs who had approached him from behind. Holding out his hand to the hedgehog, the latter placed a rolled up sheet of paper to him and wandered down the lengthy corridor. He soon joined him.

No matter how many corners they turned, there was only a little amount of light from the almost wrecked chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. However, this never bothered either of them; they both had an admiration for the dark.

Entering a room at the end of the murky corridor, the black hedgehog closing the door behind him, the hedgehog with the eye-patch stood on the rug in the middle of the floor with his back perfectly straight and all emotion removed from his scarred face. All was pitch-black and eerily silent. A chilling air filled the room, causing goosebumps to form along the hedgehog's shivering arms.

"Your supremacy?" he called out into the darkness. Awaiting a reply, he crossed his arms to shield himself from the cold.

Suddenly, a gruff voice answered him, "I trust you bring me satisfactory news, Sir Endin?"

Sir Endin smiled maliciously. "Oh yes, sire. You will be delighted to hear that after all our researchers' extensive observations on countless newspaper articles and photographs, we have uncovered his location."

"At last! That is satisfying news indeed, Sir Endin. And so whereabouts is he, exactly?" asked the voice from the shadows, it sounded like nails being scratched against a chalk board.

Chuckling, Sir Endin peered at the paper in his hand that one of the researchers had given to him. "Apparently, he resides in Mobius, my lord!"

"Mobius? Excellent! Then you and your men must make your exit from this godforsaken land and invade this city in search of him. With you inflicting harm upon the innocent residents, it will bring him into the open. You will remember your orders, Sir Endin? As soon as you notice Sonic the Hedgehog, unleash the gas I have prepared for you, and bring him to me." The voice was starting to circle the room, though the owner remained hidden.

Arching an eyebrow, Sir Endin questioned, "Just him, your greatness?"

There was a pause that seemed to last for hours, before the voice finally responded, "Him, and the other two hedgehogs, Silver and…Shadow."

Laughing cruelly, the voice fled the room and disappeared down the corridor, followed by a cackling wickedly Sir Endin.


End file.
